Mobile devices may contain information that may not be obtained elsewhere or at least obtaining the information would require entering various databases or information sources over the Internet. For example, phone numbers or contact details stored on the contact book of the mobile device may contain personalized information, such as details for a particular contact, groups or lists created within the contact book.
As one exemplary scenario, a user of the mobile device may have left the mobile device at a distant location, wherein direct contact with the mobile device is not possible. In some situations, the user may not reach any Internet connected location or reach a cloud computing environment that may contain the information from the mobile device. Borrowing a mobile device from a stranger may cause difficult situations: the cost of the connection may be an issue and the borrowed terminal may still retain some information from the session, leaving the mobile device vulnerable to identity theft.